onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderfulUnicorn/Awesome but lazy characters that could have made a difference
Hello folks! I am WonderfulUnicor'''n '''A.K.A WU and I am back in the club with some more of my crazy and stupid blogs. Ok, so before continuing reading this lame blog, REMEMBER '''that this blog is made out of pure boredom because it hasn't been many blogs considering the normal blogging status on this wiki ( at least not from the big bloggers like MDM, Neo etc.) So don't come back to me after reading this blog and say that it was a waste of your time. Remember that '''THIS IS THE LAST WARNING YOU WILL GET. Ok, so as cheesy and unexplained the title may sound, this blog will be about two characters that could have made a dfference IF and only if they had joined the Strawhats while they had the chance ( which is long gone now in my perspective at least). I believe it's enough babbling about nonsense now since I don't want this blog to be deleted so we will go straight to the point. The two characters we are going to be talking about today is Gin, "the neversleeping monster of a guy who's got those friggin SIDEBURNS" and Viper, "the bazooka nerd who's clothed half naked and who's got some awesome shaman tatoos". peoples often seem to easily forget about these two characters because suddenly they didn't have anything important to do with the story anymore. For me I think that's kinda sad because they could have had so much to offer for the history if they had joined the Strawhats. I guess Oda must have his reasons for not making them join, but it's still not clearing it out of my mind. I mean they would have made a so much better Strawhat than if some idiotic maid like Baby 5 would have joined (sorry MDM). We already have Nami for the fanservice right? If Baby 5 were to join Nami would slowly be reduced to nothing, I mean NOTHING!! I mean both Gin and Viper has made some sort of realitonship with at least one of the strawhats, they both have their own crazy but still awesome fetishes, we all got to now a little about their realitonships and history ( in Viper's case we even got to see a lot of his past), but it was all good for nothing hence they both haven't been seen since the arc they were orginally meant for. Here's the options I have for why Oda didn't let them into the crew ( or at least let them some more into the history): *He didn't see it happen that way. *He didnt think they were fit as strawhats. *He thought it would ruin the monster trio since Viper and Gin both were incredible strong in their respective arcs (don't know about what has become of them after the timeskip though). *He didn't see them fit in the sagas and arcs to come. *He thought it would give the results of too much divided screentime. Feel free to comment on your own opinons below ^_^ As of what I've heard the new OP chapter will be out tomorrow and I actually think I'm gonna do a little chapter review out of it ( atleast if the chapter appeal to me as good). I know that MDM and Neo is probably gonna make a review too since they both haven't written a blog in a while, BUT WHO CARES!! ;) So look up for a review tommorow and if you want you can actually read it! I'll be back, but until then........ Brofist!! And up to the heavens I go. ( vanished) Category:Blog posts